Harauna Beltzund
Harauna Beltzund was the owner of the Whistling Wizard inn located in Voonlar circa the Year of Wild Magic, 1372 DR. Description Harauna was of short stature and her features suggested she may have had some dwarven blood in her ancestry. Her hands, feet, and nose were all large for her size and her build was strong and husky. Personality She had a warm personality edged with gruffness, but her kind nature made her likeable by most. She had a temper that could be wound up to a rant and rage at those that crossed her, which may have contributed to people treating her well out of fear of her tongue and hurled objects. All the glassware in the Whistling Wizard was replaced with metal or wooden vessels because they were less likely to shatter during one of her rampages. She was against bringing pets or animals into the inn. She owned a few small pigs which lived outside in the stableyard, but did not like animals indoors. She tolerated small pets and familiars of paying guests, but it was best if they were kept out of sight. Anything vaguely monstrous or snakelike was required to be locked up in the basement of the outbuilding farthest from the inn until its owner left the establishment. She did not take kindly to anyone found sneaking around the inn, inside or out. There were persistent rumors that the Wizard was sometimes used by the Zhentarim and their allies as a drop for money or messages, hiding them behind loose boards in the floor or walls of certain guest rooms. On more than one occasion, light-sleeping guests had been awakened by someone furtively searching their room, giving credence to the speculation. Harauna treated anyone skulking around the inn, whether they were Harpers, Cyricists from the Dark God Reformed, the Bron's deputies, or random strangers, with the utmost suspicion and threat of violence. Abilities She was easily able to hit was she was aiming at when throwing odd objects like pots, tankards, or buckets. Possessions She was the full owner of the Whistling Wizard circa 1372 DR. She kept a breed of small pigs, all of whom were named "Little Latha", that roamed the stableyard. History Harauna was from Sembia and a member of a merchant-class family. She heard of an investment opportunity in Voonlar from her family factor and decided to back the owner of the Whistling Wizard, Anthalus Droon. Unbeknownst to Harauna, Droon hated the Wizard and had mismanaged it so greatly that guests were choosing to stay elsewhere and employee morale went from bad to worse. He soon absconded with the funds from his investors and disappeared. As the major stakeholder in the property, Harauna's family took control of the Wizard and she took over the management of the inn. Appendix References Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Innkeeps Category:Inhabitants of the Whistling Wizard Category:Inhabitants of Voonlar Category:Inhabitants of the Moonsea Category:Inhabitants of North Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants Category:Inhabitants of Sembia